the dragon in human skin
by dragonslayer111
Summary: What if Natsu and Hiccup were captured by Alvin the Treacherous, they both have to find a way out and make it back to Berk. along the way Hiccup finds out that his new friend is not completely human but more... dragon. with this open up the mystery of the dragon world and strengthen the bonds between dragons and Dragon riders or pull them farther apart.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a normal cross over fanfic between fairy tail and how to train your dragon the reason is that I came up with this story in a dream and I thought it would be cool if** **Stoick did not die and** _Hiccup_ **'s family were all together. This will also have some parts from the TV show. Natsu is a dragon that can turn into a human. This encounter with Vikings and dragon will be taken to a whole new level. I thought you might like it. And if you have any ideas for this story I would love to hear it.**

 **The Island of Berk**

A horrible crime as just taken place, on the usual peaceful island. Hiccup as just been kidnapped by Alvin the Treacherous again but this time Toothless was not with him and nobody knows were Alvin took the chef's son. The whole island was in a panic Hiccup has been missing for three days and they are not having any luck tracking down Alvin or his newly formed allies the berserkers. Nobody knew why Alvin wanted Hiccup this time, snice Hiccup did not help him last time and they thought that Alvin already had control of a dragon.

On a lonely cliff stood a female Viking, she wore animal skin boots and hood, red shirt and a reddish colored skirt with skulls around her waist. She was staring out at the sunset wondering where her best friend/ love is and what he could be doing right now, if he was ok.

"Astrid I thought I might find you here." Another female voice broke Astrid out of her thoughts she turned to see an older female waring something close to what Astrid was wearing only she had a longer skirt with a slit on one side she had long brown hair and a worried look on her face, she was being followed by two dragons one was her dragon Cloudjumper and the other one was Toothless. The black dragon's eyes were missing the usual curiosity and life that they once heled. Toothless was probably the one hurting the most of hiccup's disappearance. She remembered the day Hiccup when missing it took hour and half the village to calm the rampaging dragon, a lot of the villagers got injured by the dragon and Astrid could tell that Toothless was feeling guilty for that incident.

"Valka; I didn't hear you walk up. I was just thinking." Astrid said in a sad voice turning back to look at the sunset.

"I know I miss him to. But don't worry we will find him." Valka said joining Astrid and sharing up into the fading sun.

 **With Hiccup Three days ago Hiccups POV**

I painfully opened my eyes only to shut them again due to the bright light. I took a deep breath and tried again this time I kept them open to look round the room I was in only to realize that I was not in a room at all but in the cargo area of a ship. I struggled to remember what happened and why I was tied up. Then the memory came to me, I was captured by Alvin and his men. As I was think of a way out of this mess the door opened and a big man walked in smiled at me and he picked me up and took me up on deck where there were about 20 armed and dangerous looking Vikings. 'I am not getting out of this easily am I.' I don't even have Toothless with me which made me happy and sad at the same time.

"Welcome aboard, Hiccup!" a deep gravelly voice said. I looked around for the source.

"Alvin what do you what from me?" I said my anger rising, I could not believe I got captured by this guy again. Alvin just smiled and leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"Don't worry you will find out so enough. And I would not count on a rescue like last time they won't find you here." Alvin said with a smirk and his face as he stood up to walk off the ship. I was picked up again and followed Alvin off the ship. When we made it to their base I was lead down a long dark hall with cells on either side, most of them were empty but some had dragons chained up and looking miserable. We stopped at one cell which one of the guards unlock and through me in. I hit the floor and rolled until I hit the back wall, I groaned and sat up my shoulder throbbed painfully. The guards didn't care about my pain as they lock the cell door and walked away.

That is what I noticed that there was some body in the cell crossed from mine sat not a dragon but a teenage boy. He had pink colored hair and rages for clothes. He had heavy chains on his limbs and neck also one around his waist that then connected to the stone wall behind him. The chain looked just like the ones they use to chain up the dragons. I could tell that he had been here awhile for the chains cut into his skin and he looked very thin. At first I thought he was dead but then I saw the steady rise and fall of his chest, I debated if I should wake him or not, I wanted to ask him several questions; like what he was doing here why Alvin wanted him for, and who was he? Etc. But I decided I would wait until he woke up and see if he will help me try and escape. As I was trying to think of _ways to escape_ I drifted off to sleep.

 **The next day**

I woke up to the sound of chains raddling and clanging agents the stone floors/walls. I opened my eyes to see the mysterious teen pulling agents his chains trying to get to the two guards laughing at him, then the teen gave a dark growl that did not sound human at all it sent chills down my spine and the two Vikings stopped laughing and had a look of fear on his face.

"I would not joke like that if I were you. Because when I get out of here I will rip you to shreds." Said the pink haired teen in a threating tone, which sent the guards running away from his cage. With that he sat back down that was when he noticed me his black eyes locked on my brown ones and for some reason his gaze made me feel like I was staring at a dragon not a human.

"H-hello my name is Hiccup. What is your name?" I asked shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Natsu Dragneel." He said as his gaze softened. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So Natsu do you know what Alvin wants with us?" I asked hope he had the answer.

"I don't know." He said turning away

"Well would you like to escape with me once I figure out a plan?" his head shot up and stared at me for a long time and then he smiles I could see his sharp fangs.

"Sure but I have tried to get out many times but I can't brake these stupid chains." Natsu said shacking his chains with a look of distain on his face. The next couple of hours we were planning our escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I know you guys have some questions so let me answer them. I know Natsu could melt the chains off because they are mad out of anti-dragon metal which is in the TV show. And I know Natsu is at the** _Acnologia level of power but being locked up with little to no food and water can make people/dragon a little weak. I might be adding the other dragon slayers I have not decided yet but if a lot of people like that idea I will do it._

 _Normal POV_

 _Three days that is how long Hiccup has been held hostage by the berserkers and the out casts and he was stating to lose hope of a rescue. Every day he is taken for_ _ _some questioning__ _or_ torcher whatever you what to call it, by Dagur the Deranged. So far Hiccup is holding out and not giving them any information about the dragons or Berk; but he does not know how long he will be able to hold out. Natsu on the other hand is getting more and more irritated and violent trying to save hiccup form being tortured, but his efforts are not doing anything ether.

Today Hiccup has finally come up with a plan of escape. After his little torcher session with Dagur, hiccup told Natsu his plan. Now Natsu had finally made some progress on breaking out of his chains with a little help form one of Hiccup's on the spot invented.

All night Natsu worked on breaking the chains and by the time dawn came around Natsu was completely out of his chains. He smiled stretched relived to be free after such a long time locked up. He walked to the cell door he locked at the bars for a minute as if jugging the best way to get out of them, then he put his hands on the bars and started to pull the bars apart to make a whole big enough for him to get thought. Hiccup stared wide eyed at the brute strength of the pink haired teen.

 **Hiccup's POV**

"Ok I'm out; now it's your turn." Whispered Natsu as he grabbed on to the bars of my cell and did the same thing. I was ashamed to emit that I didn't have the strength to stand much less walk so Natsu jumped through the hole he just made picked me up on his back and walked back out of the cell.

"Do you the way out of here Natsu." I asked in a hoarse voice from all the screaming I did. Natsu just shook his head and smiled. "Nope I don't know the way out but don't worry I am just following the sent fresh air."

'Did I hear him right; did he say that he would smell his way out?' I was about voice my question but just then Natsu ducked into the dark corner pressing me agents the cold stone wall.

"Natsu what's wrong?" I whispered and I could feel Natsu's muscles tense up. "Someone coming" He whispered I barely caught it, I strained my ears for anyone down the dark corridor but I could not hear anyone and I looked at Natsu in confusion.

"Natsu I don't hear anything may-" Natsu cutting me off, "I have very good sense of smell and hearing they are a ways off but they are coming quickly I think they found the empty cages" just then an alarm bells ringing and the halls were filled with yelling and heavy footsteps. I took in a sharp breath and prayed that we weren't found out, as the sounds died down a little bit Natsu ran out of our hiding spot and kept running until we broke into the daylight. It was still dark outside but you could see the sun starting to rise over the arisen.

"How are we going to get off the island we can't fly?" I said only to see Natsu turn his head to face me and smiled "maybe you can't but I can!" he said flashing his fanged smile. That made me even more confused.

"Natsu how do you plan to fly, because last time I checked you don't have wings and neither of us have dragons not to mention we have an army of angry Vikings on our tail." At this his smile grew wider but he didn't answer he just kept running.

When we got to the cliff side Natsu set me down by a rock then walked over to the edge the cliff and I could hear our pursuers closing in fast.

"NATSU! They are coming what are you doing!" I yelled trying to get his attention only to see that his eyes were closed. I was about to call out his name again when an explosion when off and Natsu was engulfed in fire. I started panicking looking around for water the fire got bigger and then just disappeared and instead of Natsu standing there it was a massive red dragon with golden eyes.

"N-Natsu?" I said looking up in awe at the dragon before me and then it talked.

"Relax It's just me." The dragon or Natsu said then everything faded to black.

 **Natsu' POV**

'Grate just grate' he fainted andnow I could see the Vikings over the hill now and I know they could see me too.

'Ok time to go.' I thought I picked up the unconcise Hiccup with my tail and though him on my back, I opened my wings and took off into the open sea breeze. The Vikings made it to the cliff but they were too late and all their efforts at shooting me out of the sky was completely pointless as I was too fast for them, so out of reach.

I have been flying around for hours now and I am starting to fade just where was this _Berk place_ supposed to be?

I felt movement on my back and new that Hiccup was wakening up.

"I just had the strangest dream. Natsu you were a talking dag-" Hiccup passed finally open his eyes which were the size of dinner plants. "Wait that was all real; you're a-a dragon" he said I smiled and nodded.

Hiccup still had the shocked expression on his face, he started muttering to himself about all the dragon knowledge he could learn and stuff like that. After a couple minutes of his yammering I cleared my throat to get his attention, Hiccup stopped and stared at me.

"So do you know where this Brek place is?"

"Oh yeah just head in that direction and you should come across Berk in a couple of hours." He said and I took off to Brek.

 **I know short chapter but the next chapter is going to be very long. I am sorry for those you are demented like me and wanted some details on Hiccups torcher, I know I wanted some of it to but if I was going to do that I would really get into it and it would be three chapters before I get to their escape** **don't be mad I will wright a story to satisfy your demented needs if you would like me to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while school takes up most of my life unfortunately :( I got some really good ideas from you guys, for this story and I will try to add some of them. I thank you for helping me with my spelling errors and some of them are typos and so of them are just because I have a reading and writing disability, so be easy on me but I do appreciate the help :) keep sending me ideas for this story! This chapter is going to longer than the last one, hope you enjoy!**

 **Astrid's POV**

'This would be the fourth day that hiccup has gone missing.' I sighed looking out over the sea just imagined hiccup showing up on the horizon with a smile on his face and- I was cut off for my day dream when the village alarms were going off, I ran as fast as I could back to the village to see many people running around getting weapons and getting ready for a fight. I looked around then spotting the other dragon riders; they were getting onto their dragons ready to tack flight.

"What's going on?" I yelled running up to Fishlegs and Snoutlout.

"well there seems to be a wild dragon flying this way at incredible speeds, and get this it's a new dragon that we have never seen before!" Fishlegs said with an excited face with a hint of fear. Probably thinking about how dangerous the new dragon could be.

"Yeah the chief wants us to see what it wants and see if we and get it away from the island. So Astrid let's ride and beat this dragon." Snotlout said with that stupid grin on his face that always makes me want to punch him in that face of his. I called over Stormfly and we took to the skies.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were saying all the awesome things about the new dragon and other stupid stuff like that… I was not really paying attention.

That was when we saw the dragon. The dragon was huge! Bigger the Hookfang and was a blood red color and had bright golden eyes. The dragons were acting really weird like they did not want to go near the wild dragon but we pushed them forward, I meet the worried look in Fishlegs' eyes and gave the order to attract the wild dragon I did not notice it looked hurt or that someone was riding the dragon until it was too late.

The dragon barely dodged the attack but something fell off of its back and as it fell I noticed it was Hiccup!

"Hiccup! Come on Stormfly let get him!" I screamed desperate to save him. But hiccup was falling to fast that we would never catch him in time. I saw the village screaming and Toothless running around trying to find a way to save him. Then a giant gust of wind pasted me my eyes widen when I noticed it was the wild red dragon, it was moving at incredible speeds especially for its enormous size. It grabbed hiccup and tried to slow down before it hit the island but it seemed too injured or something like that to stop properly and so it crashed at the edge of the village and rolled for a while until it stopped making a huge dust cloud, the whole village ran to the huge dust cloud. To see if hiccup and the dragon were ok.

 **Natsu's POV**

I just crash landed at the edge of town with hiccup wrapped in my claws. 'Dammit that hurt, I guess I am more exhausted then I thought to be almost defeated like that, And what kind of village is this to just attack me out of no ware?!' I thought to myself. I ground as I got up the dust was starting to clear and I could see people and dragons running to use.

'Crap what do I do? Should I try and fight them or talk to them? No I probably should not talk to them yet what I should do is wake hiccup up and let him explain everything. Yep that is what I will do!' I smiled to myself. I laded hiccup down and thought of the best way to wake up the unconscious human, I blow some hot air in his face he moved but still didn't wake up the other humans were closing in fast so I did the next best thing I roared into the sky all the humans stopped in their tracks and hiccup shot up he looked around wide-eyed and then looked up at me, I started laughing and rolling around on my back.

"Why did you do that?" asked hiccup and I was going to answer him but then the humans made it to us.

"Hiccup is that you?"

"What type of dragon is that?"

"I have never seen a dragon like that before, where did you find him Hiccup."

"Are you ok?" were some of the questions the villagers asked circling around hiccup, then a black blur shot pasted the group and talked hiccup at first I thought I had to save hiccup again then I saw hiccup laughing and petting a small black dragon.

"After hiccup' and my injuries were taken care of a fat man with a small Viking hat and another small brown rock class dragon walking right beside him.

"Hiccup I am glad you are back and you mannered to come back with a new species of dragon that you trained. How did you do it?-" I cut him off with a snort, I know I was not going to talk until hiccup said I could talk so I did not freak out the locals but this guy he just said hiccup trained me? Come on I can't be _"trained"_ by anyone and I do mean anyone.

"Hiccup did not train me we just escaped together and he could not get off the island without me-" I was going to say more but looking at their faces it was probably enough. One person fainted and the others just stared blackly I blowout some smoke and looked at hiccup, he nodded and turned to his friends.

"Guys this is Natsu and yes he can talk he did save me from Alvin and his men but I would not anger him he can get pretty violent when angry." He said and two older females walked up one was an really old lady hunched over and was walking with a staff. The other female had long brown hair and had the same sent as hiccup I guessed it was his mother.

"How ingesting, you are a beautiful dragon and you can talk. I have never seen a dragon like you before." Hiccups mother said. Everyone else snapped out of their daze to look up at me. Then a younger female with blond hair walked up with a blue dragon with spikes on her head.

"Hiccup do you know what this means?" she said walking up to hiccup

"Yeah just imagen all the dragon knowledge we could learn." The first guy said. Hiccup mother walked up to me and I shifted away from her I had no idea what she was going to do. She stopped and looked at me, then the dragon that was following her spoke to me.

" _She won't hurt you she is a friend."_ He said and like exaggerating his point she said the same thing.

"I know your dragon friend said that you won't hurt me put that is not… I just don't know what you are trying to do." I said and her eyes widened.

"You can understand cloudjumper? Well of course you can you're a dragon." She said her eyes sparkled and she looked up into my golden eyes, "well I just want to check you out, you see we are dragon riders and we love learning but new dragons." She pointed to the small group of people standing by a group of dragons.

"Ok that just sounds weird and I don't really like people climbing on me if you don't mind." Then I looked at hiccup," are you going to tell them the other thing I can do before I freak them out again?" hiccup looked confused for a second then it dawned on him, he turned to the villages to meet their expected gazes.

"Well Natsu here can change his form to look like a human." He said.

"What you have got to be kidding up a dragon can't do that." Another human said, this one looked about the same age as the first guy and behind him was a red fire type dragon. I gave a fanged grin.

"Just watch me." I said and right before I closed my eyes I saw the guy that fainted wake up to see me engulf myself in fire and shrink down into my human form let's just say he fainted again and everyone else was staring at me with mouths open and shocked expressions when the fire disappeared and I opened my eyes.

"See I am a human now!" I said laughing

"You guys are handling it better than me when I saw him turn into a dragon from his human form-"

"You fainted." I said cutting him off still laughing.

The next couple of hours where filled with people asking hiccup and I a bunch of questions, hiccup's mother wanted to touch me and me meeting all of the villages and their dragons.

 **On an unknown island**

"Have you found him yet it has been four days. And we have to find him before his friends do." A voice said from deep in a cave. At the mouth of the cave stood a dark purple dragon with black marking on its back.

"no my lord but I do know he has escaped for the humans that had looked him up before we got there right now we are tracking him but we are not having any luck." The purple dragon said head bowed to the dark cave. Then the mountain was shaking as roar erupted for then cave.

"I want you to find him NOW!" roared the voice ant the purple dragon flew off leaving the mountain behind.

In the darkness of the cave all you could see were glowing red eyes and white fangs then they were gone

"Soon Natsu Soon." Was all the voice said.

 **Somewhere else**

A light blue small dragon was flying over a forest with a worried look on its face. It flew into a cave and a tornado of wind surrounded it and disappeared reviling a small blue haired girl, she had tears in her eyes as she looked up to a group of men sitting around a fire pit with smoke coming from the brunt wood.

"Wendy how many times have we told you do shift inside the cave, you just put out the fire." A blond haired man said trying to light the fire again, "now I wish Natsu was here to do this."

"Shut up Sting, can't you see that Wendy is upset about something." Said a red haired man, everyone in the group turned to look at the little girl.

"What is it Wendy, did you find Natsu?" asked the other Blond haired man in the group and looked to be the oldest.

"H-he was not there." She said more tears rolling down her face.

"What do you mean?" the same man said

"I mean the people that took him I tracked them down and I found them but Natsu was not there his sent was but he wasn't." she said

"She's right I can see what she is talking about." The rad haired men said.

"Come on Erik you should not read people's minds it just creepy." Sting said finally getting a small flame only for it to go out a few seconds later, he was about to say something about it when he was cut off by Erik

"I told you call me cobra!" the red haired man said the two got up getting ready for a fight but a man with long black hair stepped in between them and cut off the uneasy silents

"If he broke out then should he be on his way here?"

"Gajeel is right then he should be here by now what happened to him?" the older black haired man said.

"Rogue, maybe he does not know where we are. Isn't that right Laxus?" Sting said sitting back down

"I don't know but I do know that we have to find him quickly before he gets himself into trouble." He said. Everyone nodded, quietly thinking about Natsu and where the pyro could be and if he was ok.

 **How was that it was not as long as I thought it was going to be but hey it was still long right -.- any way please review and let me now if you liked it or not and please keep giving me ideas about this story anything at all thank you.**

 **I am sorry if this chapter does not make since kind of just throw it together so don't be too hard on me but I would like your input.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry of the long wait my computer was giving me problems and school got in the way, so now that it is spring break I will try to update all my stories. I lost my notes for this story so I could really use your help with ideas and so on; I know I said this chapter was going to long but I don't really know if it will. :( I hope you enjoy.**

 **With Natsu**

Three hours, that is how long it has been since hiccup and I landed on the island of Berk and that is also how long I have been ambush with questions that were too fast to answer and hiccups mother hanging me around wanting to look at my teeth and do scientific studies whatever that meant, same with some other people that just creeped me out, and I probably would have turn them to ash if it wasn't for the other dragons telling me that they were their friends, and I for one was to tied and hungry to get into any fights with an island full of dragons; so it's safe to say I left them alone. Right now I was in a place called great hall with the whole village around hiccup and I asking questions and wanting to know the whole story of Hiccup's and my imprisonment.

"all right all right, give the poor boys some space and let them explain themselves." Said a large man wearing an animal fur cape and a large horned hat, that I noticed that 90% of the villagers had similar hats. He also smelled like hiccup so I guessed he was his father. The man smiled when the crowed fell silent.

"Well, it all started…"

 **Somewhere in the shadows**

"My lord I have found the fire prince he is in a small village north of here." The dark purple dragon said bowing to the darkness of the cave

" _A human village?"_ the darkness answered

"Yes, they seem to be full of dragon rides sir."

A deep chuckle came from the mouth of the cave " _dragon riders, the prince can't stay away from humans can he. I want you to take some of your solders and capture the Dragneel boy and bring him to me as well as any other dragons that seem to be close to the 'good prince'."_

As the purple dragon nodded and turned to do as he was asked when he was stopped once again by the voice in the darkness. "Wait fang one more thing before you go I don't want those pesky dragon riders to get in the why of my plans, I want you to destroy their village and kill anyone that gets in your way." At the last part red eyes flashed turning the mouth of the cave a blood red color. The purple dragon now known as fang nodded and took off, joined in the sky by 100 or so massive dragons ready for battle fading form the islands site.

 **Berk: normal POV**

After Hiccup finished the story the questions erupted again and Natsu who was getting annoyed by all the yelling Vikings. Natsu gave a loud dragon roar filling the hall forcing many people to cover their ears, when he stopped everyone was silently staring at Natsu.

"You are starting to give me a headache I can't answer your questions when everyone is talking at once." Natsu said rubbing his forehead with his hand. All the Vikings looked at one another wondering who would go first; Hiccup was the first one to speak up.

"Natsu what type of dragon are you?" he said getting many nods form the Vikings like that was a good question to start with.

"Well I am a fire and lighting dragon and part of the titan class of dragons." Natsu said smiling a little satisfied with the answer he gave.

"What is the titan class?" Fishlegs asked with a notebook in hand ready to write down the information down.

Natsu smiled happy that he could talk about dragons stuff something he knew a lot about, and that so many humans were excited about dragons. "There are two main classes of dragons the titan class and the fighter class; the fighter class is built of the smaller types of dragons like the dragons in this room, and when they get to a certain age they stop growing and are there are a lot more of them. The titan class is filled with the lager types of dragons, and they never really stop growing; the size shows the dragon's age and level of power. I guess you would think of them as the alpha dragon."

"How is it that you are able to talk and take a human form?" a Radom Viking asked.

"There are other dragons like me that can talk and change form we are very few in number thought." Natsu said with a sad expression. "And everything I know I learned from my father." He said the smile coming back to his face when he was thinking about his father Igneel.

"Why are there so few of your kind?" Hiccup's mother Valka put in.

Natsu hesitated to answer the question, but he took a deep breath and told the story his dad told him when he was younger when he asked the same thing **.** "A long time ago before the war of humans and dragon there were wars between dragon vs dragon; many types of dragons like me and some other types of dragon were feared because of our power, so the other dragons teamed up with some humans known as the first dragon slayers, to hunt us down and kill us, some of us escaped but to many were killed that we all went into hiding so to speak." Natsu looked up and caught the eyes of Toothless; they shared a silent moment of understanding between two dying breads of dragon.

The questions kept going until late dusk; there were still many questions the Vikings had. Even Natsu asked some questions that the people of Berk were somewhat happy to answer to the visiting dragon. Natsu was starting to fall asleep when a voice cut through the hall.

"Alright I think it is time for everyone to go home and get some sleep; I think Natsu is tired answering your questions. There is plenty of time for that tomorrow." Stoick said and with some groans and upset looks from the Vikings but no one agued with the chief. People stared to file out of the great hall into the night heading to their homes.

Soon the hall was empty except for Hiccup, his parents and Toothless and Natsu who was still standing by the black dragon.

"Well Natsu if you would like you can stay at our place tonight as a thank you for saving Hiccup and bringing home safely." Valka said with a soft smile. Natsu gave a tried nod and the small family walked out into the night.

The village of Berk turned out the lights with no idea the danger they were in. This would probably be the last peaceful night on Berk for a long time.

 **Well this chapter turned out to be longer then I thought. I hope you like it I know it was a slow chapter, just explaining a few things you might need to know in future chapter. Don't forget to review and give me your ideas for this story I could really use them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I know I have not updated in a while, I was really busy with school and family stuff so I will try to update regularly but I** **NEED YOUR IDEAS** **If you want me to continue this story. I will try to get all your ideas into the story if I can. Thank you** **Tigerhiddeninshadows** **for your idea I hope you like what I did with it and keep the ideas coming! Same with everyone else I need ideas. Enjoy!**

 **Normal POV**

It was late at the island of Berk; everyone was sound asleep, excepted for one. Snotlout lay awake 'thinking' about the day's events and more pacifically the new dragon Natsu. That fire dragon was a lot different than the other dragons he had seen and even the great hiccup could not train the dragon.

'What if I were to train Natsu? I would be the strongest dragon rider, no Viking that ever lived; Ruffnut and Astird would fall head over heels for me!' Snotlout thought, picturing himself on the fiery red dragon back with a bunch of the prettiest Vikings around him saying his name and how manly and strong he is.

"SNOTLOUT SNOTLOUT YOI YOI YOI!" Snotlout sang in half sleep rolling around and falling off his bed.

He shot up wide awake "what if I did train Natsu! No I can train him!" he said running out side towards hiccups house to kidnap the dragon in human skin.

At hiccup's house everyone was fast asleep; Toothless was sleeping with hiccups in his room. The chef and his wife were sleeping in another room also on the top floor, Natsu however was sleeping in the only guest room on the first floor this was the perfect time Snotlout would have to train Natsu, before everyone else woke up, but he would haft to do it really quietly. Walking into the guest room Snotlout found the sleeping dragon sprawled on the bed with the blanket on the floor in a noted up pile.

Snotlout quietly walked around the bed careful not to wake the sleeping dragon. He tied up Natsu' human hands and ankles; flinching every time Natsu would make a sound or move. He dragged Natsu out of the room and into the main hall. Luckily the dragon did not wake up so he continued walking until he heard a loud crash, gritting his teeth and sweating, he slowly turned around to see Natsu's hand had hit the table knocking off a metal bowl to the ground but the pink haired teen still did not wake up. Snotlout blow a sigh of relief and made it out the door into the cold night breeze.

Snotlout made if half way out of the Village when alarm bells started ring and Natsu woke up looking around wildly at the new change of scenery. Before Snotlout had a chance to hide Natsu's black eyes spotted him. Snotlout held his breath afraid on what the boy might do, he watched as Natsu looked down at his bindings then back at Snotlout and back again, trying to put together what was going on. By now the villagers were out and about. Hiccup was running in their direction followed by toothless and the other dragon riders. Natsu didn't notice them but continued looking at Snotlout with a frowned on his face, taking his eyes off of Snotlout back to the ropes which he set on fire. Burning off the ropes he stound.

"What do you think you are doing tying me up?" Natsu said. Before Snotlout got a chance to answer the dragon riders stopped right in front of them.

"What is going on here? Who pulled the alarm?" Astird said looking between the two boys. Natsu was about to answer when the alarms rang again and a familiar yet strange sent filed his nose.

"Dragons." Natsu said looking up into the dark sky seeing a large shadow approaching.

 **Hiccup's POV**

I woke up to the towns alarms and a feeling of unease washed over me, I ran down to the quest room only to find that Natsu was not there and the uneasiness only grew. Running outside looking around at all the Vikings I spot Snotlout standing over Natsu, I notice that Natsu was tied up. 'Was Snotlout kidnapping Natsu then fire circled around Natsu hand and feet burning the ropes to ash. As we made it over I was about to question Snotlout when Natsu tensed up the word that came out of his mouth was one word that usually brings me joy and wonder but the way Natsu said it brought fear and a cold feeling around my body.

"Dragons"

I looked up and saw the black starry sky becoming dark as each star's lights went out, at first I didn't think the darkness could be dragons not that many at least but I was wrong as the blackness came closer I could see wings and shapes of dragons bodies.

"Everyone get back head foe the great hall!" Natsu yelled which carried to every Viking who turned to look at him with confused faces. Natsu huffed and turned to me. "These are not normal dragons they are elemental dragons and are very dangerous. You need to get everyone back or they will be killed." He said steeping forward and lighting his hand on fire.

"Wait, Natsu!" I yelled I wanted to know what he was thinking even he could not fight this many dragons no one can. I also wanted to question what he meant by elemental dragon but I ever got the chance because he was gone trying to get people back and shooting fire into the sky.

"What are we going to do hiccup?" Astrid said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"We need to help Natsu. Get every dragon rider in the sky to fight off the dragons everyone else do what Natsu said get them back but ready to fight." I said getting on Toothless' back and took off towards Natsu.

Jets of fire bigger then I have ever seen before from a dragon shot for the sky illuminating the horde of dragons in a red and orange light.

"Natsu! We can help you can't fight all these dragons alone!" I stopped right next to him, he turned to face me black eyes full of fire and burned with determination.

"Hiccup!? I can try, these dragon are not dragons you are used to." He said turning to look at me.

"Are they dragons like you?" I asked but Natsu just shock his head shouting more fire into the sky.

"some might be but they are all elemental dragon the means-" he saw cutoff be a tornado of blue crystals tor up to ground where we were standing just seconds ago.

"What!?" I said as Natsu cursed of set his whole body on fire transforming in to a massive red dragon. He shot for the sky at amazing speeds and attacked a light blue dragon head on.

The fight was intense dragon vs dragon and dragon rider; we were vastly outnumbered and the village was on clouded in smoke and fire. Luckily the other dragons did not seem to be as fast as Natsu or Toothless that was the good news, the bad news was our dragons had shot limit and these dragons did not seem they were running out any time soon.

Natsu fought wildly attacking many dragons at once with fire and lighting he was bleeding from his side but the wound did not seem to bother him as he kept fighting at full strength but it did look like we was slowing down too. The other dragon riders were helping fight off the horde of dragons but when they could not fight any more they were quickly over run.

Then a pained roar ripped thought the battle I turned to see Natsu fall out of the sky, he crashed in the center of town and our dragons went after him despite our command. Natsu got up and groaned looking to the sky.

"Natsu are you ok!?" I said as we flew next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine that stupid dragon caught me off guard." He said ready to take off again when a purple dragon laded in front of us.

"Natsu Dragneel; surrender before we are forced to hurt you and your friend more." He said.

Natsu growled, "What do you want? Why did you attack this island?" spreading his wings hiding us behind him our dragons seemed to know what was going on because the forced us off their backs and into hind.

"Stormfly what is going on?" Astird said as the other dragon riders asked the something.

"I think the dragon what to fight this dragon on their own or they are trying to protect us something else is going on here. We are just going to trust them." My mom said letting go of cloud jumper. We hid and listened to the conversation between two dragons.

"I am sorry Dragneel but I can't answer that I have my orders." The purple dragon said charging Natsu and our dragon with an army behind him.

The fight did not last long and our dragons were rounded up and taken but the other dragons, we tried to help free them but are efforts did not do much. Natsu fought against the other dragon a lot longer than any of our dragon but he was knocked unconscious and taken by the army.

"TOOTHLESS!" I screamed but there was nothing we could do but watch was the dragons disappeared.

"What is going on dragons kidnapping dragon?" Tuffnut said finally taking something seriously I guess the dragon disappearing finally snapped the stupidly out of him…

Or not as he head butted a wall saying "Take this!" over and over again I sighed and looked to the rest of the group.

"Let's see who serviced and clean up a little and then we will look for our dragons." My dad said I wanted to protest but looking at the town I could see what he meant. The village was completely leveled; I have never seen the damage this bad. Fires were still burning, debris from different dragon scattered all over the place; even when we had the dragon wars it was ever this bad. After we cleaned up, dressed everyone's injuries and put out the fires we all gathered in the great hall which is the only building that manage to stay mostly in tack, the front had debris sticking out of it and the door was missing but other than that it was in tack.

"What are we going to do?"

"Where did our dragons go?"

"The village is gone where are we going to live?"

Those were some of the question the villagers were asking I was not really paying attention I was focusing on toothless and what had happened less the two hours ago.

'Did the dragons know they were going to be kidnapped? Is that why they forced us off them? Why would those dragons want Natsu and our dragons? And where did they go?' My mind was spinning of all the questions I wanted answered, I felt so light headed and sick. 'What are _we_ going to do?'

The meeting was a blur. When it was over we set up camp in the great hall everyone was depressed but they tried to hide it, some were better at it then others but eventually everyone started to drift into unconscious. I lay wake for a long time before I too let the darkness claimed me.

 **Somewhere unknown**

"I found him. I found Natsu!" Sting said running into the cave that the strange family was calling home.

"Where is the flame- brain?" Cobra asked standing up with the rest of the group.

"He is on an island called Berk!" he said with a grin on his face.

"We should leave now; he has been missing too long and he might be in trouble." Laxus said walking to the opening of the cave.

"Finally we can do something!" Gajeel said following Laxus out in to the night. Soon all six were in the cool air fly in the direction of their Salamander. Little did they know that he was no longer there, but something else awaited them.

 **Well I hope you like this chapter. I glad it's done sorry if this is a confusing chapter I kind of through it together so yeah. Don't forget to give me your ideas see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Berk hiccups POV**

The sun came up bighting the island of Berk but not everyone's mood. The village looked worse in the day light then it did at night, all the fires were out but the damage was already been done. The ground was black with ash pieces of people's homes lay in broken piles of brunt wood and melted memories.

"Gone, gone everything is gone." Muttered a moping Viking kneeling by a small crater where their house used to stand and hold on to a misshapen sword.

I walked around looking at the extent of the damage that was done last night. 'How could all this have happened? One minute we were all happily sleeping the next we were being attacked by an army of dragons.' I thought wishing it was nothing but a dream. My mind kept going back to Toothless and the last look that he gave me before he disappeared. Then when I thought it could not get any worse the village alarms went off again I looked up to the sky and saw six large figures flying in our direction. Panic started to rise inside me 'were they here to try and kill us?' I thought franticly.

Quickly the town's people grabbed any weapon they could find ready to fight off the dragons. As they got closer I could see the different colors of their scales the largest one was a yellow color with electric blue marking on its body the next one was a metal looking dragon with dark gray razor sharp wings that reminded me of a Razorwhip dragons. The next one was a dark maroon color dragon with dark purple tints to its wings and tail, the next dragon was the same size as the maroon dragon; it was a black color and it had what looked like some kind of mist or smoke was coming off of it. The one next to that one was also the same size and looked like the black dragon but with white and angelic wings. The last dragon was a lot smaller than the other dragons and it was a light blue color with white tints to its wings, head and tail and also had angelic wings instead of the bat light wings the other dragons had.

The six dragons started their descent and that was when I realized that these dragons weren't here to hurt us. I could not really describe it but I did not feel the same killing intent or menace that the dragons from last night had. Unfortunately the other Vikings did not feel this as well because they charged the dragons screaming and swinging bladed weapons around. 'Crap!' I thought

The metal looking dragon got front of the other dragons to block the spears and rocks thrown at them which just bounced off his body like they were nothing. 'No one can hear me, how do I get their attention.' I thought then it hit me I cupped my hands over my mouth and gave my dragon roar every one froze even the dragons stopped, looking round for another dragon when they realized that it was not a dragon but me their reptilian eyes locked onto me, it made me fill a little unconvertable and yet it did remind me of the first time I meet Natsu.

"Everyone needs to stop! These dragons are not like the one last night they did not come here to attack us!" I said and every one lowered their weapon but not their guard. I walked up to the dragons the other dragon riders followed close behind me, and my father came up to my side.

"Hello, can you speak?" I asked the dragons looked at each other than the small light blue dragon stepped forward.

"Yes. How did you know we could?" it answered is a timid female voice that did not really fit the dragons size.

"Can you also change form?" I asked and again they nodded the blue dragon faced the others have a silent dragon conversation that I did not understand but when each of them were surrounded themselves in different elements like lighting, metal shards, poison cloud, darkness, light, and wind. Six humans stood in the place where the dragons wee a second ago.

The yellow dragon turned into a tall male with blond haired man wearing a fur cape and a lightning bolt scar over his right eye, what was once the metal dragon was now a tall man with long black hair reddish eyes and metal studs on his face and arms. The maroon dragon turned into a man a little shorter than the man with the studs; he had maroon hair pointed ears and one of his eyes was closed. The next two were the black and white dragons the first one had black hair red eyes and was wearing all black the other one was the opposite he had light blond hair blue eyes he had a small scar over his left eye and had a bright smile on his face. The last one was the light blue dragon was now a little girl with dark blue hair tied up in two pigtails she was wearing a dress with zigzag pattern with green, yellow and blue.

"We are looking for someone have you seen a man about our age with pink hair and a stupid grin on his face." Asked the man with the studs

"Do you mean Natsu?" I asked the girls faces brighten at the menschen of the name excitement in her eyes and a big smile on her face.

"YES! Where is he!" she said looking round the group looking for her friend.

"I'm sorry but he is not here anymore." I said and my chest hurt a little watching the girls face fall. "May I ask what your names are?"

The girl went first sniffing a little. "My names windy."

The man with the lightning bolt scar spoke. "My name is Laxus. The here is Gajeel and Cobra and the twins over there and Sting and Rouge." He said pointing to the people he mentioned.

"Well my name is hiccup and this is my dad Stoick the vast and these are my friends Astrid, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." I said and then I explained what happened so far with Natsu they did not say a word thought the whole story. When I was finished they stayed quiet for a minute before speaking.

"So Natsu and all the other dragons on this island were captured by a horde of dragons?" Rouge said looking at between me and his fellow dragons.

"He is telling the truth I can see it." Cobra said I did not really understand what he meant by that but I decided not to say anything of course that did not stop Ruffnut from asking.

"What do you mean you saw it were you there? Did you attack us!?" she screamed.

"No I just saying I can read his mind." He said pointing to me. It was a little unbelievable that someone could read minds but after I meat Natsu there was not much that spritzed me anymore.

"Do you have any idea why dragons would kidnap other dragons and where they could have gone?" My dad asked.

"To tell you the truth there is a lot of reasons why someone would want to capture Natsu but the other dragons is another story. And as for where they were taken I don't know." Laxus said he seemed to be acting leader for this group of dragons.

"Why would they want Natsu?" Astrid asked. The group looked at one another wondering if they should answer the question or not after a minute of their silent conversation Cobra sighed.

"Natsu is a very important dragon, you see his father Igneel is the king of all dragons so that makes Natsu a prince. Many dragons would what to capture him for ransom or to end the royal family blood line and that is only some of the reasons why someone would want to kidnap him." Cobra said. All the Vikings were silent.

'Natsu a prince? That kind of makes sense when Natsu was shot out of the sky all our dragons went to him.'

"Ok what do we do now? We still have to save our dragons!" Snotlout shouted. My mind was spinning I needed to come up this an idea but with no leads to the ware bouts of our dragons what can we do?

"Dragons have good tracking ability's; I mean that is how you found Natsu was here, right." My mom said coming out of nowhere that I actually jumped a little.

"Yes; but it did take us a while to track him and right now I can't even smell him." Wendy said looking down in defeat.

"Well; if you don't mind tacking some of us on your back we can help you find them. Maybe the reason you cannot smell him right now is because of the smoke, if you got away from this island you could find him that way." The male dragons did not look all that happy about the idea of letting us ride them Wendy on the other hand looked happy. I was not sure if it was about finding Natsu or us getting onto her back.

"Ok we will let you come on two conditions. One is we ARE NOT your pets, the dragons you ride on might not mind that you tell them what to do but we do. Second don't go giving us weird nicknames or anything ok." Gajeel said glaring at us to see if any of us will object, and when no one said anything he nodded and his gaze softened.

One hour later and some arguing later we were ready to go. We tried to but saddles on them they DID NOT like that one bit but after the argument they settled for a blanket on their backs. We packed our things (or what was left) for a long trip, And went to our assigned dragon.

Heather and Snotlout were with Gajeel, My mother and Gobber were on Laxus, Ruffnut and Eret were with Sting, Tuffnut and Fishlegs were with Rouge, and Astrid and I were with Cobra. No one was with Wendy because Gajeel said that she was still too young to carry anyone for long amounts of time. We were all ok with it except Fishlegs because he wanted to ride the lest dangerous looking dragon which made Wendy a little sad that she was not terrifying enough which made the other dragons laugh. I noticed that the five of them were really protective of Wendy; it kind of made me think of them as one big happy family.

After they all change back into their dragon forms and we climbed on their backs they took off to the sky in the direction we last saw are dragons go. Soon we will be reunited with our best friends our dragon family.

 **Sorry I did not update in a while I have been very busy and suffering from writers block. So if you have any ideas please share them with me so I know where this story is going. This was a short chapter but the next one is going to be really long or at least that is the plan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I have not update in a long time but hopefully I will update all my stories before schools starts again. So last time hiccup and the island of Berk meat some of Natsu's dragon friends, and now they fly to save the salamander! I hope you enjoy.** **Oh, and I want to give thanks to** **Tigerhiddeninshadows for the ideas for this story.**

the odd group of dragons and Vikings have been flying in the direction they last saw the horde of dragons disappeared to for an out with no sign of aggressive dragon or any dragon for that matter. The only thing that was interesting was a massive storm brewing in the direction they were heading.

"I know you said that we weren't supposed to give you orders or anything but don't you think we should go around the storm?" fishlegs said with a quiver in his voice.

"if we do that then we might lose the trial." Laxus answered

"I didn't think we were following a trail." Astrid said.

"well it will take more time to go around the storm and we might lose the direction we are going." Rouge said. Astrid was about to say something else but was cut off by Sting.

"Hey Laxus!" Sting called out happily," I bet you could make a bigger one if you wanted. You could make that little thing look like a bee!"  
The rest of the dragons laughed gleefully, the humans considerably confused. However, before Fishlegs could ask any questions Gajeel spoke up.

"Okay, so we all know that we want to go storm whatever castle Flame-brain has got himself locked up in, but some of us would enjoy living," the rest of the group chuckled at the pun before Fishlegs finally got a word in.

"Wait, aren't you guys supposed to be some big shot dragons? Why would you get killed," he said nervously, the rest of the dragons exchanged a look.

"Well, that would normally be the case but, I'm a metal dragon so I would get electrocuted and fry the humble lady and the annoying brat who are sitting on my back, on that stupid blanket,"

"Awww, so you're like a princess or even a tiny little kitty. You're sooooo cute. Now I understand why the other dragons gotta protect you from the big bad lightning. They gotta protect ya from being trampled like a little lily," Snotlout's annoying voice dove into everybody's ears.

Quietly, the other dragons sped up and tensed considerably.  
"Bad move, idiot," Cobra's quiet voice spoke volumes to everybody.  
"Wait, why was that a bad move?" Hiccup said softly.  
"Bad move, because-" Cobra started before getting cut off by the screams of Heather and Snotlout as they experienced a very bumpy ride," we used to have exceeds," he continued as if nothing had happened," They're cats with wings. Unfortunately for the man on Gajeel's back, he brought up his exceed's name indirectly. His name was Panther Lily. Was because we don't know if they're dead or not, they disappeared a few years back. Each of us were deeply connected with our exceeds, so we don't like to bring it up very often. We hope they're still alive but..." Cobra's voice trailed off and if they looked deeply into his eyes, they could've swore that his eyes were tearing up slightly.

Instead they all turned back all their attention to the angered dragon, whose gaze had met with Laxus's, who simply gave a nod.

"Um, what did that nod mea-" Astrid started before watching as the large dragon fly so fast that Snotlout-who hadn't been holding on- slipped off and was plunging towards the sea below. Gajeel made no attempt to snatch the annoying viking out of the air and instead flew towards an island that was up ahead.

"Whaaatsss, wrrrrooonnngg, Liillllyyyy?" Snotlout taunted as he fell, the whole falling part not really hitting him until he was nearly in the water. Thankfully, Wendy caught him just as his legs hit the deep blue sea, making Gajeel snort and fly even faster.

"ok I think we should land for the night. And it is not just because of the storm in front of us." Hiccup said hoping Gajeel would calm down, but not wanting to enrage the dragon any further.

"I agree with the human. We should take a break." Rouge said flying lower to the small island, without saying a word the other dragons followed.

Once on the island the dragons turned back into human form and waked up to a cave they spotted flying in the air. Of course, where they landed seemed a lot closer to cave but things in the air sometimes seem closer than on the ground.

"why couldn't you fly us to the cave?" Snotlout asked

"because if you haven't noticed there are a lot of trees and it would have been hard for us to land." Gajeel grumbled.

"well you could have just moved the trees out of your way."

"well then you do it!" Gajeel said he was getting a headache just listing to the annoying Viking and it didn't help anyone when it started raining. After long walk in the rain they finally made it to the cave they were going to spend the night in.

After settling in they made a fire which Soutlout made fun of the dragons because they weren't good at it without Natsu's help so the Vikings made the fire. They sat in silence for a little while.

"the night Berk was attacked Natsu said something about elemental dragon; do you know what he meant buy that?" Hiccup said braking the uncomfortable silence.

"elementals so that is what attacked you!?" sting said with a look of surprise.

"well that makes a lot more sense considering the Natsu probably wouldn't be overcome by lesser dragons."

"ok well that still doesn't answer the question" Stoick said. That seemed to get the dragons out of their thoughts.

"elemental dragons are dragons that usually don't breathe fire." Laxus said which seemed to get the group of Vikings more confused than when they started. Laxus just rolled his eyes.

"ok let's put it this way… all of us are elemental dragons." He said waving his and around the present dragons. "for example I am a lighting dragon, Cobra is a poison dragon, Wendy is a sky dragon which means she has air and healing abilities. And the twins use white and shadow." He said with the respected dragons waving or in rouge's case just nodded.

"What about metal face over here?" Tuffnut said getting a growl from Gajeel

"Well Gejeel is kind of like Natsu with two elements you see Natsu main element is fire but he took some of my lighting a while back and now he is a lighting flame dragon; Gajeel us-"

"I use iron and shadow." Gajeel cut in.

"Wait a minute you said elemental dragons dont breathe fire so does that mean Natsu isn't an elemental dragon?" Hiccup asked the dragons looked at each other seeing if they should answer or not which was get the Vikings a little upset.

This time rouge answered "we said usually don't, but Natsu is a fire elemental; dragons that don't breathing fire is not the only thing that makes them an elemental… it is also having full control of your element."

"Which means in Natsu's case fire can't hurt him in any way and he can also eat fire to replenish his power. All of the elementals can do this with our respective elements." Sting finished of giving a huge grin on how smart he sounded the other dragons just rolled their eyes except for Wendy who just smiled. The Vikings were both intrigued and confused, Fishlegs was writing down everything the dragons said with full on dragon geek mode.

"Can you tell us a little about the type of dragons that live on the island with you?" Wendy asked. She didn't what to talk Natsu anymore because it hurt her, thinking Natsu could be in a lot of danger.

Hiccup told them how for years there had been a war with dragons until he had shot Toothless down and trained him; the group of dragons didn't seem to like the beginning of the story at all up when Hiccup got the Toothless and his battles with other dragons and other adversaries the dragons seemed to get more into the story, of course Snotlout kept cutting in every chance he could with his own false heroics.

Outside the cave the storm raged on but the group did not seem to notice it anymore as they told stories of their adventures and got to know each other a little more. When their story telling came to an end mostly because Wendy fell asleep other soon flowed her lead. They did have a long day tomorrow all hope to be reunited with their friends.

 **With Natsu his POV**

I woke up with someone calling my name. my head hurt well actually my whole body hurt so I grunted trying to go back to sleep but that didn't work because I was jolted wake with a swift kick in the stomach.

"hey what's the big-" I stopped myself seeing that I was in a very large cave that kind of look like a dragon sized ant hole, with interweaving tunnels. Looking around at my new surroundings I had remembered what happened the night before and my side started hurting again, also I saw the dragons that were captured with me all were unconscious or at least I hope that what it was, the only one that was awake was Toothless and he stared at me with his big green eyes. Just then I got another kick to the stomach

"hey are you even listening to me!" a man said I looked up at him and immediately I could tell he was a dragon.

"no…" I answered only to get another kick and I was wondering to myself why it hurt so much if I were still in my dragon form but I realized I was back into my human form and I couldn't feel my dragon side at all my eyes went wide 'I know I was in my normal form last night so what happened?'

"so, you figured it out?" the man said

"what did you do to me? How am I back in this form?" I questioned even other dragons can't make a dragon transform and just being unconscious would not have changed me back.  
"well if you were listening to me earlier you would know why but snice you didn't I won't tell you!" the man said with a smirk on his face as he turned to leave I yelled at him to tell me but all he said in return was welcome to my doom. I growled at the stupid remark but that do any good in answering my questions; so I turned to Toothless

"Do you know what is going on?" I asked him

" _I only woke up a little while ago up they did say they took away your dragon side."_ Toothless informed me

"That's impossible I am a dragon they just can't take away something that I am?" I said up inside I did feel empty like something was missing and for the first time in a really long time I felt cold. "did you hear anything else?" hoping Toothless was just joking with me but he just shook his head. I sighed

"Ok then… how are the others, are any of them hurt?" I asked changing the subject of my supposed missing dragon.

" _they are all fine, I don't know why I am the only one awake?"_

"it's probably because you have more power than they do, I mean you are an alpha now." I said that seemed to brighten Toothless spirts if only just a little. Then the other dagons started to stir.

" _What is going on?"_ Cloudjummper asked waking up.

" _I don't know but I am glad that our human friends aren't here I bet these dragons would eat them!"_ Meatlog said trying to make himself smaller.

"really?" I deadpanned "you guys have been hanging around humans' way too much." Toothless and Cloudjummper nodded in agreement.

" _we need to find a way out of here. Because whatever they are planning I don't what to stick round to find out."_ Stormfly said

"I agree with you but I have to find out what they did to me. And why they took us in the first place."

" _at first I thought they were just after you, and we were all ready to jump in to protect you, that's why we wanted to do it without our riders, so not to risk them getting hurt as well; but they took us as well I am sad to say we didn't put up much of a fight."_ Cloudjummper said.

" _well it was a good thing they weren't riding on us when we were capture because they would probably be dead by now."_ Toothless said looking down a probably thinking of hiccup. The other dragons did the same thing sadness filled their eyes for their lost riders.

"well there is no sense worrying about it now, they are probably a lot safer than we are." I said the other dragons looked up now a little happier knowing that their families were save. After that we sat in silence thinking about our future or the future of our friends.

I was glad that I could still talk and understand the dragons that gave me a little hope that I was still a dragon. And even if the guy was telling the truth which I hope he was just playing a trick I still had some part of me that was still a dragon. Before I drifted off to sleep I thought about my friends I left behind I thought of Laxus, Cobra, the twins Sting and rouge, Gajeel (mostly for the fights I had with him) and lastly Wendy; out of all of them she was probably the most worried about me, I have been gone over a month now and I keep moving before they could find me if they are even looking. I looked down do they even know I am gone?

I shook my head 'I should not be thinking like that. They are my friends and I know they will find me.' I thought to myself but the lonely feeling lurked in the back of my mind as I sat in the darkness alone.

 **Well I hope you like that chapter I know it was kind of short and not a lot of action happened but I still hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter with mostly be about Natsu and the captured dragons so if you have any ideas on how that should go write me a review or PM me I would really like the help! And see you next time in "a dragon in human skin" ok that sounded a little cheesy up it was worth a shot. Please tell me your ideas for this story so I can update faster and have longer chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

 **With Natsu**

" _I there something wrong?"_ Stormfly asked Natsu looked up

"I am fine… just feel a little tried is all." He said in a low voice. the other dragons looked worried.

" _We really need to get out of here."_ Cloudjumper said trying to break the chains that bounded them.

"Well you guys won't be going anywhere soon." Man/dragon came into view, he was in his human form but you could still feel his dragon aura round him.

" _What do you want with us!"_ Toothless growled the man just laughed

"We don't want you we just need the 'prince'" he said the last part sarcastically

"Then let them go." Natsu said as he mustered enough strength to glare at the man.

"Sorry I can't do that." The man smiled "But I can say you are not looking to good," he said looking at the exhausted state Natsu was in

"Why are you even here?" Natsu asked again his anger only growing

"oh, that reminds me…" he said as he opened Natsu's cell. "our new king would like to see you." He clamped new chains on Natsu's neck and limbs and unchain the ones that were connected to the wall of the cell.

"let me go!" Natsu yelled as he tried to fight but he felt all his strength leave him and he fell to the floor his eyes wide and breathing hard.

"You can't fight in the condition you are in so it would be best if you just do what you are told." He said as he dragged Natsu away. With the other dragon roaring in protest.

 **Later**

Natsu came to a large room where Sato chained him on one of the walls. He had told Natsu his name as he dragged Natsu throw the maze of the fortress.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked but Sato did not answer he just turned and walked away Natsu was tempted to call after him but a dark presence filled the air.

"Who's there?" Natsu called as the room got darker.

"Look at you; trapped in a human body, oh how the Dragneel family has fallen." The darkness said Natsu growled.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am…" the darkness said again he saw a shape move around in the room and glowing red eyes.

"…Crnobog." Natsu said in shock "h-how your dead." He remembered when he was younger when this dragon betrayed his father and was responsible for kill hundreds of dragons.

"Yes, it is true your father tried to kill me but at the last seconded I escaped, true I had many injuries but I slowly got back my strange so one day I could kill your father; but the great King Igneel is surrounded by his knights I will go after his only heir. The stupid prince that can't stay away from the humans." Crnobog laughed again

"What did you do to me?" Natsu asked seeing that that Dragon was in the story telling mood.

"You already know… I took away the very thing that make you a dragon."

"That's impossible."

"you do the impossible all the time so, why can't I? but to answer your question; you know with the dragons that can change form like we can have a part of us that is human that is why we can take their forms." He said "all I did was take the parts that made you a dragon and left the part of you that is a human."

"NO! that cant… be." Natsu said only for his head to drop knowing it was true he couldn't feel his dragon side at all.

"So, you realize it don't you." The shadow moved again the red eyes getting closer to Natsu.

"I must say you have lasted a lot longer then I thought you would."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked again

"Well that other dragons I have done this to have all died; they did not last more than a day without their dragon side." Crnobog said Natsu's eyes widened

"…What?" Natsu said he could felling the dark dragon smiling

"You feel it don't you. Your body feels cold you feel exposed, you feel weak."

Natsu didn't know what to do, was he going to die like this? What was going on? Natsu's mind was spinning he didn't know what to think.

"Why…?"

"Why? Your father took everything from me now it is my turn; I will crush the royal family I will destroy you and when I deliver your human body to your father destroying his will to fight then before he could get over the shock that his son died a human I will kill him and take control." Laughter filled the room, "your death will be slow and pain full." He said has he disappeared in the darkness, leaving Natsu alone once more.

 **With the other dragons**

" _What are we going to do?"_ Cloudjumper asked

" _When I get out of here I will kill all of these worthless dragons!"_ Hookfang said. Causing the other dragons to sweat drop.

" _We are all going to die."_ Meatlug said

" _I wonder what is going on with the prince."_ Stormfly said ignoring Meatlug's comment.

" _I don't know but whatever it is we need to get out of here; I don't like this at all."_ Toothless said pulling on his chains again but not getting anywhere.

" _It's useless we can't break out of these chain, we will never see our friends again we are going to die in here."_ Meatlug said dragon tears rolling off his scales

" _You are such a downer, you know that."_ Windshear said speaking for the first time.

" _Windshear's right Meatlug you are not helping."_ Stormfly said growling at the Gronckle.

" _What I can't help it."_

" _Natsu is right we hang round the human too much."_ Cloudjumper said shaking his head.

" _We need a plan to get out of here."_ Toothless said all the dragons fell silent thinking of a plan

 **With the dragon riders**

"I don't like this." Rogue said the group of dragons and dragon riders were in the sky once again looking for their missing friends

"What is it?" Sting asked

"Dragons…" Rogue said causing everyone to look at him in confusion

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked

"This whole time we have been flying we have not encountered a single dragon friendly or otherwise."

"Your right. We should have seen at least one dragon by now." Sting said

"What do you think is going on?" Astrid asked

"I don't know. But I have a feeling Natsu and our dragons are in trouble." Hiccup said causing everyone to worry

"Laxus what do you think?" Gajeel asked

"I think we are getting closer to the enemy's base; and as for the dragons I think all of them are with Natsu and the others." He said

"I think we need to pick up the pace a little don't you think." Cobra said the dragons nodded and increased their speed.

 **Back with Natsu**

Natsu wasn't doing too well. He has not eaten since his time on Berk and he was worried about his friend in the other cell, not to menschen he could feel his fire going out his body was getting colder and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

'Am I going to die here?' he thought and he was even having trouble breathing. 'No I need to keep fighting' he shook his head his face now full of determination.

"You are a lot stronger then I thought." Crnobog voice rang in Natsu ears making him flinch.

"If I am the one you want why don't you let the others go." Natsu asked trying to keep his voice level.

"No I can't do that not yet."

"What do you want with them?"

"They will be the ones to deliver your corpse to your father." He said "o cores I only need one of them to do that; so which one will it be…" his voice drifted off in thought in the end.

"You bastard! don't touch them!" Natsu yelled getting his voice back with his anger

"Touchy aren't you." The drack dragon said shaking his head making the shadows move. "this is your greatest weakness; your loyalty to your friends will be your undoing Salamander. Sometimes it is hard to believe you were once a dragon you are far to kind to be one."

"Shut up; I am still a dragon!" Natsu said holding on to the little hope he had left

"You were a dragon up now you are nothing but a lothly human." The dragons voice was soft and full of false sympathy.

"… I am still a dragon." Natsu said in a low voice.

"Keep saying that if it makes your last moments more bearable." Crnobog said as his massive body got up and moved a crossed the room

"I will be leaving you for a little bit, so please do me a favor and be dead when I return." The dragon did not wait for answer and left the room.

'Dad I am so sorry.' Natsu thought

 **With Igneel far, far away somewhere**

"Have you received any word from my son or his friends that he was traveling with?" said a large red dragon asked his voice hiding his worry.

"No, your majesty, I sorry but there has been no sign from the young prince." Said a smaller blue dragon with a sliver belly. The red dragon sighed

"He was supposed to be here by now. Please send some knights out their see if you can track him down." The other dragon bowed his head and disappeared.

"Natsu where are you?" the red dragon asked as he looked up to the sky.

 **Well I hope you like the story so far please don't forget to give me your ideas. Just so you all know all of the dragon parents are still alive and well and our somewhere in this world.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone I posted the wrong chapter last time thank you for telling me.**

 **Sorry I have not updated in a while I have been very busy and my internet was down for a while, now that school is out I hope to updating more often.**

"Dragons! We got dragons!" fishlegs shouted as the group as they started to see dark shapes in the sky

"Crap, everyone gets down." Laxus said as he did a nose dive for the trees. The other dragons followed his lead

"What? Why are we not charging in there and getting back our dragon!" Soutlout shouted as the Vikings got of the dragon's backs

"First of all, dragons are not pets! I bet if the dragon friends of yours we are going to rescue would agree; you humans are weak don't forget that" Gajeel growled

"Second we are completely out numbered." Rouge finished

"So, then what's the plan?" Astrid asked in a low whisper just in case anyone was listening.

"We split up into two group one will distract the dragons and the other goes and looks of the captives." Laxus said "Cobra and Wendy you two take the Vikings to find Natsu and the others, the rest of us will be the distraction."

"What no I what to fight!" Snout lout shouted

"Shhh you idiot do you what the hole base to hear us!" Astrid hissed

"I think they did." Cobra said

"You hear them? How close are they?" Sting asked

"Too close!" he shouted as he and Wendy grabbed the Vikings and dove for the bushes as the others transformed back into their dragon forms just in time to be slammed by more dragons. Laxus and the others quickly took the battle to the skies. Cobra and the other made their way on foot to the caves as fast as they could. They could not stay here too long or they would be over run and captured or worse killed.

The rescue group slowly made their way to the entrance of the cave, careful not to be seen.

"I think the cost is clear." Tuffnut said as he tried to walk into the cave only for Cobra to pull him back, and five more dragons to fly out of the cave to join the fight.

"How many dragons can fit in one cave?" Ruffnut said as the group walked into the cave.

"A lot…" Astrid whispered as the group took in the sight of interlocking tunnels big enough for four Monstrous Nightmares to go though at one time.

"Quick we got to hide." Cobra whispered as the group dove for one of the tunnels as two more dragons flew out of the cave.

"We have to find everyone and get out of here, the rate dragons are flying out of here they will be over run out side soon." Hiccup said as the group nodded

"Which way?" Fishlegs asked as he was shaking so badly he could hardly move.

"This way," Wendy said as she took off running down the large tunnel

 **With Toothless**

" _What is going on!?"_ Stormfly asked

" _It sounds like fighting."_ Cloudjummper said as he shifted in his chains to see if he could hear anything else.

" _Fighting? Do you think the prince escaped?"_ Meatlug asked

" _Doubtful; in his condition, I don't think he would put up much of a fight."_ Hookfang said and some of the other dragons glaring at him.

" _Do you think his father found out he was in danger and sent help?"_ Toothless asked

" _I don't know it is possible."_ Stormfly said

" _Well if that is true then they are here to save him, who is going to save us?"_ Meatlug asked

" _For once Meatlug makes a good point; we were separated from the prince and if they did save us they would probably execute us for letting them to capture the crowned prince of the dragon race."_ Windshear said.

 _Sshhh I hear someone coming."_ Toothless said before anyone could make a comment on Windshear's theory. After a few painful moments of listening to see who was running this way a small girl broke thought into the dim lighting. They could tell she was a dragon but they wondered why a dragon as young as her would be mixed up in this until more people came into the light and their eyes widened it was their riders; lastly an older dragon came into the light.

" _What! How did you guess get here? It's dangerous here!"_ Toothless said more to the other two dragons then then to his human friends

"They road on our backs and don't worry we are here to rescue you." The blue haired dragon said with a smile.

" _Who are you?"_ Hookfang said in a growl he did not trust these dragons and why were they with the Vikings

"We will explain everything latter, right now we need to find the prince and get out of here." The red-haired dragon said

"I got that." Hiccup said as he stepped up to the cage door and pulled out something to pick the lock after he was done watching Cobra and Wendy talk to their dragons.

"You guess can understand them too?" Fishlegs asked

"Of course, they are dragons and we are dragons why wouldn't we understand each other?" Cobra asked Fishlegs looked down suddenly feeling stupid for asking a stupid question

"Do you know where Natsu is?" Wendy asked

"No, they took him a couple of hours ago we haven't seen him since." Cloudjummper said as Hiccup got the door open and stated working on their chains.

"What did they say do they know where Natsu is?" Astrid asked Wendy looked down tears threating to fall down her face

"They don't know where he is." Cobra said "I do smell him thought he was here for a while maybe we can track him."

After a couple, more minutes all the dragons were lose and they were once again running though the tunnels and hiding from dragons and dragons in human form.

"I can smell him we are getting closer." Wendy said happily as she ran head then all of a sudden Cobra grabbed her and pulled her behind the wall she struggled until he let he go.

"What did you do that for Natsu is behind that door." She whispered angrily

"We do not know what is behind that door for all we know it could be a trap." Cobra hissed

" _Then let me go ahead to scope for traps."_ Toothless asked

"No, it's too dangerous." Cobra said

"What's too dangerous." Soutlout asked

"He wants to go ahead and see if there any traps up head." Cobra said pointing to toothless

"What?! Toothless why?" Hiccup asked hurt in his eyes that his dragon friend you risk his life like that.

" _I feel partially responsible of getting Natsu captured."_ Toothless said looking at the two dragons with his green eyes

" _We all do."_ Stormfly and Cloudjummper said.

"They said they feel responsible for what happened and they what to make up for it." Cobra said "fine if you what to go then be careful and single us if you found him and if it is clear." Toothless and the other dragons nodded and toothless nudged Hiccup to reassure the boy that everything would be okay.

"Go, but be careful." Hiccup and the others said to their dragons. They slowly walked to other door and disappeared inside; the Vikings held their breath for what seemed like forever when only it was a couple of minutes. Then Stormfly came back out waving the group over with her tail.

The room was dark really dark the only source of light was Hookfang's fire. Wendy Gasped and everyone turned to see what she was looking at only for their breaths to catch. There chained to the wall was Natsu we wasn't moving he didn't even look like he was breathing.

"N-Natsu?" Wendy asked Cobra ran up the dragon prince he put his hand on his neck and immediately pulled it back

"He's cold… he is never cold." He said in a low voice

" _It must be a side effect for what they did to him."_ Windshear said

"What side effect? What did they do to him." Cobra growled making the Vikings take an instinctive step back.

" _T-they said they took away his dragon side."_ Toothless said looking down in shame _"we thought it was a sick joke or something I mean he is a dragon how can you take that away?"_

"No, that can't be." Wendy said as she put her hands to Natsu's cheat and a green light appeared "it's not there…"

"What, what's not there." Hiccup asked he did not like this something felt wrong with this whole thing.

"Him… his magic everything's gone…" Wendy said pulling her hand way tears rolling down her face

"W-Wendy…?" came a weak voice from Natsu she turned around mostly out of surprise that he was still alive she yelped

"Natsu, Natsu can you hear us?" Astrid said

"Cold" was all Natsu said before he passed out again

"We have to get him out of here. We can figure out to fix this later." Cobra said as Hiccup started to work on picking the locks

"We have to take him back to Berk." Fishlegs said he did like seeing a dragon die or anyone die for that matter.

"No, we need to take him home." Fishlegs yelped at the sharpness in Cobras voice

"I-I agree with Fishlegs; Natsu might not last the long trip to the kingdom right now his best chance will be Berk." Wendy said Cobra sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Hiccup finished freeing Natsu from his chains and Soutlout help get Natsu down and on Cobras back.

"We spent too much time here." Hiccup said and the group ran out of the room to join with the rest of their friends.

 **With Natsu just a little bit**

Pain and cold that was all that Natsu could feel, he was fading fast he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

'Why am I even fighting? I am going to die anyway so why keep fighting?' he asked himself 'No I must keep fighting I don't want this jerk to win.' Natsu argued in his mind.

He had to stay wake he had to keep fighting but the more he kept telling himself that the more he found himself slipping in the cold darkness.

Was this how he was going to die? Alone cold and human… Natsu liked the humans not as beings below him as many other dragons do but as friends; that was probably why he liked berk so much because Humans and dragons worked, lived and fought together they were family and they would do anything for each other. He wishes that all dragons had that connection with humans but still that was probably too much to hope for.

Berk… his new friends trapped in that cell way from there families and it was all his fault. He should have listened to his dad about staying home or not wondering off form his protection detail; if he had listened none of this would have happened. Berk would still be standing and living happily with their dragons but he had to show up and take that all away from them.

What kind of prince was he? He was supposed to help his kind but he probably helped destroy it.

He was vagly aware of the door opening and someone coming into the room he heard talking and felt something warm take over him. Warmth he had almost forgotten what that was supposed to feel like. Almost as quickly the warmth disappeared he tried to cling to it reach out to find it again. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was blue hair.

"W-Wendy…?" he said weak voice at first, he thought someone else had said it because he did not recognize his own voice

"Natsu, Natsu can you hear us?" came another voice it wasn't Wendy's but it still sounded familiar. He didn't care tough all he wanted was to feel warm again.

"Cold" he tried to speak again to bring back the warmth but he faded into the cold black again.

 **A little earlier with the distraction team**

"Where are they?!" Sting shouted the fight was not exactly going well. For the most part, the team had avoided fighting for the most part by destroying the forest and making smoke screens but now the effect was wearing off.

"Maybe they encountered some trouble or something bad happened to Natsu." Rouge said as he dodged an ice dragons roar

"Don't say stuff like that just focus on staying alive and keeping these dragons off their back." Laxus shouted as he rammed a dragon into the trees

"I don't know who much longer we can keep this up." Gajeel said as he was staring to lose conciseness from a nasty bight wound on the side of his neck.

"Stay with us Gajeel we just have to hold on a little longer." Sting said as he too was bleeding from many cuts on his side. A few minutes later saw Cobra fly out of the cave with something or someone on his back at frist they thought it was one of the Vikings but on closer inspection they realized it was Natsu.

"Time to go!" Laxus yelled as the group dragons and Viking fled the scene as fast as possible back to the island of Berk.

"What's wrong with Natsu? what happened in there?" Laxus and the others demanded no one said a word as the pushed to go faster.

"Please tell me he isn't dead." Sting asked his voice wavering

"No, he's not dead at least not yet but if we don't get him some help soon he is going to die." Wendy said her voice was shaking so much that she could hardly speak.

" _We will explain everything later right now we have to get him some where safe."_ Cloudjummper said as they sorted though the sky.

 **Back at the cave**

"My lord they got away with the Prince." Said a small blue dragon as many were flying round trying to get things back in order

"I leave for two hours and you lost the prince!" Crnobog shouted and all the dragons stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

"The others escaped too." The small dragon added

"Wait, this could work." Crnobog said with a smile "the Prince is as good as dead anyway if he is not already dead, they will still deliver his body to his father… yes this will work."

"So, you don't want us to go after them?" another dragon asked

"No, everything is still going as planed it might just happen a little sooner then I would have liked." Crnobog sighed looking off into the distance and smiled again "soon I will get my revenge soon we will all be free!" he shouted and all the other dragons were cheering or roaring in approval.

 **I hope you liked that chapter. Next one will mostly be about Natsu.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone I was kind of hoping to update more during the break but even my breaks are busy** **so here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

 **Berk**

Chaos, that would probably be the best way to explain what was going on in this moment; Chaos. As soon as everyone returned the village quickly tended to the injured dragons and Natsu was brought to the village elder in hopes that she could help Natsu.

That was an hour ago the elder had kicked everyone out of her hut so she could have some peace while she tried to find out what was wrong with the dragon in human skin. Many of the Vikings were still working on rebuilding their destroyed village and still keeping a look out incase the other dragons decided to come back and recapture berk's Dragons.

"Dragons Incoming!" a Viking shouted the whole island seamed to freeze as dark shapes filled the sky Hiccup did not what to think what would happen next as Viking started arming themselves for the battle to come.

"Wait!" cobra Shouted

"What is it" the chef said in a tone like he didn't not want to deal with this now.

"These are not the dragons that attacked your village." He said quickly

"How can you tell?" Astrid said

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked hoping cobra was right because he did not want to lose Toothless again.

"believe me I know tell your village to stand down." Cobra said eyeing the Chef. Stoick stared at the poison dragon deciding if he should trust him with the safety of Berk after a minute he slowly nodded

"stand down everyone but do not let down your guard." Cobra let out a breath as he and the other dragons stepped in front of the Viking horde to await the mystery dragon's arrival.

They all waited in silence that seemed to go on forever when the dragons got close enough for you to see the color of their scales they saw one was a lot bigger then the rest and seemed to look a lot like Natsu.

"your Majesty!" the dragons gasped as they dropped to one knee right when the six mysterious dragons touched down on Berk. The Vikings backed up at the massive sight and trying to shielded themselves from the gusts of wind their wings were producing as they landed.

"where is my son!" the large red dragon boomed making the ground shake with his ferocity and demanding voice. When no one said anything, he spoke again. "Where is my son!"

"My-my lord let us explain Laxus said still with his head bowed.

"You must be the Dragon King Igneel we have heard so much about please let me interduce myself I am Stoick the Vast and this is the island of Berk."

"Are you the one keeping my son from me?!" he boomed his golden eyes narrowing as the heat in the air started rising.

"No, my lord these people have helped us rescue him and if you would let us explain." Wendy tried to said her voice shaking as she looked up at the king. Igneel eyes hardened as he stared at the gathered humans and dragons he couldn't sense his son anymore and his fear and anger were raptly increasing at the thought something could have happened to him. But he sighed gaining control of himself again, when he opened his eyes he was in human from standing in front of the chef.

"Please explain." He said as the dragons behind him also traces formed and stood protectively next to their master.

 **Hiccup's POV**

As the dragons landed and all the dragons browned I knew one of them was the king and I could make a pretty good guess on which one he was. There were five large sliver-ish gray dragons that were slightly bigger then Laxus and Gajeel. The sixth dragon was probably one of the biggest dragons I had ever seen he was the same color as Natsu with Bright golden eyes and a few more scares littered his body all of his scales seamed to have gold hidden underneath because I could see glimpse of is when he moved.

"Where is my son!" his voice was deep and filled with concern for his missing son. I held my breath as the heat was rising I could feel the anger and power in this massive dragon I didn't not want to see him in battle especially if it was against berk. I could vaguely hear my father talking to the dragon king.

I let out a breath when the king turned into a human ether know I know he was no lee dangerous in that form. Again, he looked like Natsu but a lot older and he had a small beard goatee in that matched his reddish pick hair and his black eyes seemed to still give off the goldish glow. Everyone seam to relax a little as the village lead the six new dragons to the great hall.

 **Normal POV**

Igneel sat on one side of the table his five guards stood behind still yet to say a word Stoick sat across from him in his best diplomatic manner with the other Vikings behind him; hiccup sat next to his dad and the other dragons stood at the end of the table. No one said anything to start with the room was quite and a little awkward.

"Stoick that is your name correct?" Igneel said breaking the silence.

"Yes, and you are Igneel king of the dragons correct?" Igneel nodded and that was the start of explaining hiccups and Natsu's imprisonment to the evil dragons Dragon-napping him again, and then to where they were now and the predicament Natsu was currently facing. When they got to that part they let Toothless explain along with the other dragon captives. During the whole story Igneel stayed silent and his face blank the only indication you got that he was listening would be the slight frown he got.

After the story was finished silence clamed the hall once more and surprisingly one of the guards spook up.

"Your majesty if I may these… humans are lying. I mean how can a dragon's magic be taken away how can-" he was cut off when Igneel rose his hand

"Is what you are telling me Ture?" he asked is black eyes boring in to everyone around him just like Natsu they seemed to look into your soul.

"I am sorry to say this my lord but it is the truth we have failed the prince and you." Rouge said with a slight bow.

Before anyone else could respond the village, elder ran in as fast as her old legs would take her she stopped in front of the table breathing hard.

"Tells us is Natsu alright did you figure out what is wrong?" Gobber asked standing up the elder waked him in the head with her cane and then started drawing in the dirt.

"She says that Natsu is very ill but she has managed to stabilize him so he would not die but I fear..." he got another whack on the head "she fears that without the magic he will die."

"Let me see him I maybe able to help." Igneel said as he stood from the table the elder looked at him then scribbled something else in the dirt

"She says you may see him but let us help you any way we can." Gobber finish, Igneel sighed but nodded his head and then followed the old women out of the great hall to the make-shift hut.

Igneel was the first to enter his guards and hiccup with his team wanted to enter but were stopped by the lady's staff and shook her head

"Our king is in there where he goes we should follow." Again, she shook her head Igneel came back out and said it was ok if the waited out there then Igneel Stoick and the elder walked into the hut.

Inside many little terrible terrors roomed around the little hut almost like they were keeping guard; further they walked into the hut they found a small bed where Natsu rested. Igneel almost thought he was dead because of his pale skin and shallow eyes but the slow rise and fall of his chest told him he was alive.

"Natsu my little pyro what have they done to you?" Igneel asked softly was he came to sit on his bed side he reached out to grab his hand but as soon as he made contact with his skin he pulled back his eyes wide in horror, "this – this cant be he is cold the story you were telling is true." He said he was hoping their story was a lie but some out he knew they were telling the truth and now seeing his son like this made the story all the more terrifying.

"The elder says she was not able to wake him up." Stoick say also looking down at Natsu with said eyes because if this was his son he would probable be in the same boat as the king.

"You did say you might be able to fix this right?" Stoick asked

"No, I cannot fix it entirely but I can give him some of my fire to at lest keep him alive and maybe walk him up." Igneel said not taking his eyes off his son. "but I feel the only way to restore Natsu to his former glory would be to find where his dragon side is hidden."

"Hidden what do you mean?"

"I will explain later when I know more for right now let me give a little life back to my son." Igneel pulled the covers way to revel his bare chest he put his hand on Natsu's chest and the room began to glow in a fiery orange red color; Natsu's skin began to gain some color as heat returned to his body. When Igneel took his hand away he looked back at his son's now open eyes

 **Cliff hanger (not really) sorry again for the long wait I hope this chapter wasn't boring or anything and again if you have any ideas for this story please let me know I will try and add them to my story! Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Sorry I keep saying elder instead of her accrual name it is because I do not remember it and when I was writing this is was too tired and lazy to look it up if it bothers you let me know and I will fix it.**


End file.
